


一人一城

by GingaVictory6



Category: Arashi (Band), 翔润
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingaVictory6/pseuds/GingaVictory6





	一人一城

一人一城

 

1.

 

松本润被邮件提示音吵醒了。

这么多年了，他还用着旧款的手机，系统尚且无法支持夜间模式下的闹铃功能，因此有课的日子里他往往不是被闹钟唤醒，而是被各种软件的提示音中途打断睡眠。

早晚患上讯息恐惧症。他如此腹诽，眯着眼摸出枕旁的手机，指纹识别总是不灵敏，迫使他必须将两只眼都睁开，才能准确无误地输入锁屏密码，这也意味着他彻底与回笼觉无缘了。

论文季还未到来，邮箱已经被各种代写广告塞满。他删掉了广告邮件，脸朝下埋进枕头，不出三十秒钟，又浑身一个激灵，再度按亮屏幕——

呼，还好，才十一点半。

尽管他隐约记得自己放下手机的时间是凌晨四点三十五，仅仅七个小时的睡眠恰好是他介于瞌睡和睡饱之间最痛苦的阶段，但他并没有忘记，这天是约好和男友通话的日子。

同为夜行动物的两人，约定在每周六，各自的下午两点与晚上十点通话。隔着八个小时时差，除了平时的文字往来，这是每七天里唯一一次得以借助于现代发达的信息技术，让天各一方的爱人短暂相逢的机会。他并没有问过对于对方这一次通话是否有什么特别的意味，但对他来说，半个小时或一个小时的凝视、闲聊、谈笑，是和救命的药一样珍贵得需要感激上天恩赐的东西。

还有两个多钟头，足够他起来洗澡护肤，最好把头发也打理一下，让自己看起来精神一些。从前他以为自己是个讲究的人，来到异国他乡，却发现再多讲究也不如床的诱惑更大，反正人为悦己者容，他的那位悦己者远在大陆另一头，因此平时上课他从来都是头发一抓，眼镜一戴，大喇喇出门了事。只有今天，他才有充足的理由说服自己战胜懒惰，重新拾起那些快被忘光了的讲究，哪怕时效只有半个钟头，那也值了。

然而，待他精心收拾好自己，忐忑又期待地坐在桌前，盯着手机时钟由13:59跳到14:00，屏幕上却并没有视频邀请跳出来，14:15没有，14:30没有，14:45也没有。他试着主动邀请对方，漫长的嘀声过后，只有忙音传来。

忙忘了？他想不至于，开学不过几周，他又是个事事严格，活像明星那样按日程表生活的人，忘记什么也不可能忘记两人的约定。那会不会出什么事了？他又紧张起来，脑子里跳出各种可能，可又觉得不吉利，赶忙弯起手指砰砰地把木头桌子敲得直响。两人都才刚落脚不久，谁也没有身边其他朋友的联系方式，他只好点开那个并不熟悉，却在他留学的国家非常普遍的社交软件，手指滑动朋友圈的页面，看到他大约一个多小时之前发的合影，一群人有男有女，穿着同款T恤，看样子是学校社团的聚会。

果然是玩得太开心，把我忘了吧。

他其实早对这样的状况有心理准备，横竖是两个独立的人，有各自的生活，偶尔不能相互顾及也是自然，他更应该体谅而非不快，但一万个人里也未必出一个圣人，宽容大度是优良品德，郁郁不忿也是人之常情，他就属于后者。这么一想，那张照片看起来就更让人不是滋味了，社团里女生不少，长得漂亮会打扮的也大有人在，十个人里倒有五个站得离他很近。他当然知道对方是没可能在同学们面前出柜的，但他不开心，那滋味就像吃过苦瓜又生啃了柠檬皮，酸苦都在一处，偏偏有口难言。等过了下午三点，他把手机留在桌上，起身去洗掉了脸上遮黑眼圈的一点粉底，这时手机终于响了。

是语音来电，他迟疑了一下，按下接听。

“抱歉！”电话那头的声音气喘吁吁，“有点事耽搁了，等很久了吧？”

松本润情绪低落，又偏要假作无所谓的语气，答道：“没有啊，我也刚忙完。”

“忙什么呢？”对方问，“对了，你上次说宿舍的隔音问题，后来解决了吗？楼下很吵的话，就去找宿管投诉，忍着解决不了问题的。”

“唔。”他一边应，一边随手捏起手旁编了一半的手绳，混乱的绳结一如他的思绪。“你回宿舍了吗？”这次轮到他发问，“太晚了，小心点。”

“嗯，已经回来了。”对方几乎立即回答，话音刚落，听筒里却传来一阵嘈杂的脚步和广播提示声。松本润确信对方一定也尴尬万分，因为他立刻沉默了，这在从前的对话中从未有过，他总是体贴细致，能在对话里巧妙衔接话题，从不会有冷场出现。

“那你早点休息。”他无心再谈了，草草道别，挂掉电话。

这世上的男人都是大猪蹄子！

他愤愤地用刚从电视剧里学来的话痛斥他的男友，随即扑倒在床，拿被子裹住了头脸。楼下带着全套DJ器材来上学的巴西小哥大概也起床了，重低音的鼓点一如既往，带动这幢老旧的木质结构房屋激烈地共振起来。松本润起先戴上了耳塞，但低音透过地板天花传到床上，使得他感觉心脏都在颤动。他忍无可忍，可又不敢下楼直接和人对骂，干脆也找了首演歌，音量调到最大，扬声器对着窗口，和对方较起劲来。

 

“你也是，早点休息。”

挂了电话，樱井翔转向身后，急诊护士已经叫了他好几声了。

“来了来了。”他学着本地人的口音回答，笨拙地用左手把手机塞回外套左侧内口袋，跟着护士走进清创缝合间。衣袖都被血糊在了伤口上，唯一值得庆幸的是口子不深不用缝针，只是擦伤的地方沾了沙土，酒精擦上去疼得人头皮紧绷，他能克制住自己没嗷嗷大叫真是用尽了半生的力气。包扎结束他还得去做个笔录，被他从车轮底下救下来的那个小女孩的家长也赶到了派出所，千恩万谢了一阵子，他勉勉强强听懂八成，反正只要笑就不会错，他索性就一直保持微笑，笑得苹果肌抽搐僵硬。

虽然在来留学之前通过了汉语考试，但口语永远是语言学习者的一大难关，民警们听他说话的口音费劲，可又没人懂日语。后来，大家一折衷，干脆用英语交流，这才总算完成笔录，等他回到公寓，却发现门禁卡不知所踪，大概走得急，掉在了路上。前些年留学生公寓是没有门禁制度的，近来大家要求平权，这才头一回有了个象征性的门禁制度，要求晚八点后出入刷卡。他没有门禁卡，只能硬着头皮打电话叫醒宿管大妈，在她的眼神攻击下灰溜溜的爬上楼，这才算回到了家。

D大的留学生不少，来自日本的倒是不多，经济学系今年只有他一个。前些天社团秋季招新刚刚结束，他报名了校园电视台，今天是新老成员的第一次团建，几个上海本地的同学有心照顾国际友人，专程挑了家雅致的本帮菜馆聚餐，大家玩了些热闹的游戏增进感情相互熟悉，忙碌的一天本该美好作结，哪知道散场之后他见义勇为，胳膊就挂彩了。

他认为，情侣之间，有些事也是说不得的，松本润那个脾气，要是听说他受伤，大概不管三七二十一就会马上订机票飞来上海。他刚去英国，正是需要适应又恰好忙碌的时候，受伤轻重电话里说不明白，只会让他徒增担忧。但他也并没有打算就此隐瞒，只是比起现在令他挂念，不如等过阵子恢复之后再轻描淡写提上一提，他这点用心，他肯定能懂的。

身上有伤，冲澡是不可能的了，他勉强用一只手打湿毛巾胡乱擦了擦身，时钟此时已经越过正中，然而伤口的疼痛使他清醒得可怕。明天是周日，他没有给自己安排行程，便也不苛求大脑即刻入睡，辗转一阵，摸出了手机按亮，看着屏保弯起嘴角。

屏保自然是松本润的脸，只是角度清奇光线昏暗，紧闭着眼耷拉着嘴角，是一副可怜兮兮的刚哭过的模样。他看着照片陷入回忆，耳旁仿佛又响起当时他红着眼睛，气极喊出的那声：

“你骗人！”

那是他收到Offer的第二天，英语苦手的小包子听说他家要搬去英国，整整埋头苦读大半年，硬把雅思考出6.0，喜滋滋申了MU的预科，踌躇满志打算一年后入读喜欢的历史系。结果他毫不留情浇了他一盆冷水——父亲工作的变动说来就来，去年原本是安排好去伦敦的，这么一变动，地方就从伦敦变成了上海。他又临时计划改学中文，但时间已经来不及，家里也不允许他继续任性折腾了。

他生了一个暑假闷气，连他来家里敲门都不搭理。从幼稚园因为看上同一块蒙布朗不打不相识到现在，这毫无疑问是最严重的一回，两家大人也劝不动，干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼，心想小孩子脾气而已，反正捅不破天，就由他们怄去。谁曾想这气一怄就怄到了分别前一天，樱井翔正忙着最后检查行李，松本润就忽然出现在门前，自带了睡衣铺盖，说要跟他聊完天才允许他走。

阳子妈妈给两个孩子铺好床，体贴地关灯掩门离开，同一时间，松本润的手从被窝下伸过去握他的手，樱井翔忍不住一使劲，把他拉进怀里，紧紧地搂着。

两个人一个假期没有见面了，眼下都知道未来的分别以年为单位，相隔的距离要以万里计算，一句话也不用多说，嘴唇就密密实实地贴在一起。松本润初中时倒是交往过女朋友，只是女孩子还没来得及夺走他的初吻，他自己就在某堂体育课上意外扑倒了樱井翔白送了自己的初吻；樱井翔则是在高一纠结决定要不要接受表白的前夕被松本润突如其来的告白截了胡，所以本质上两个人的感情生活都只有对方而已，高中时代碍于学校和家里的双重监管，也不好总是亲近，吻技谁也没学到小电影里的万分之一。

但技巧不足，感情却是真的汹涌澎湃难分难舍，两个人抱着亲着在铺盖上打着滚，松本润被压得急了还会上牙咬，像是他终于找到了由头发泄一个夏天的怒气一样。樱井翔由着他咬，不时嘶嘶地抽气呼痛，慢慢地就感觉他温顺下来，眼睛变得湿漉漉的，拉着他的手就往自己衣服里探。

樱井翔理智尚存，坚决抽回了手。

松本润又委屈起来：“你嫌弃我啊，这么不乐意碰我。”

樱井翔说：“不行，我觉得这种事还是要成年之后再说。”

他猜想自己那时候肯定是一副正气凛然的表情，要不然他也不会被气得一撇嘴，眼泪就哗啦啦地流了下来。

“我讨厌你！”小哭包挥起粉拳，用拍棉花的力道捶他的肩，“木头脑袋，我讨厌你……”

樱井翔又把他拉过来，亲亲他噙着泪花的眼角：“可是我喜欢你呀。”

告白有奇效，松本润收起了猫猫拳，耷拉着嘴角，抽抽搭搭地开始絮叨：“去英国要飞十几个小时，你不陪着我，我一个人跟谁说话呀……”

“要是我上课没听懂，就不能抄你的笔记了……”

“我要是到了地方找不到宿舍要露宿街头了怎么办……”

樱井翔忍住笑，假装严肃地听着。

松本润想象了一番自己在异国他乡的悲惨遭遇，接着又开始构思樱井翔在上海的水深火热，从被漂亮小姐姐勾搭走到冬天宿舍没暖气全都念叨了一遍，这才终于电量耗尽，一抽一抽地打着小呼噜睡着了。樱井翔哭笑不得，又不舍得就此睡去，于是悄悄摸出手机，把小哭包的睡相拍了下来。

转天早上松本润溜了，说不敢送他去机场，要不然肯定会干出抱着他不准他走的尴尬举动。樱井翔看了看墙上写着8月29日的挂历，叹口气把一只包装好的小礼盒交给母亲——他打了一暑假工，给他买了他喜欢的一只手镯，本来想作为他十八岁的生日礼物。

 

一转眼，距离分别已经过去一个多月了，松本润九月飞抵伦敦，现在在英格兰北部的M城，也已经安定下来。只是，虽然早就有了觉悟，但在这样寂寞的深夜里，伴随着手臂上的阵阵隐痛，人还是会变得脆弱，还是会止不住地去想要是有他在身边该多好。而这样的落寞还要持续四年或更久，仿佛延伸到时间的边界，漫长得看不到头。

这时手机“叮咚”一声响了，松本润的脾气来得快去得也快，带着大哭的表情向他抱怨：“你说这些英国人到底为什么去bar之前还要pre-drink啊？？？而且为什么pre-drink要选在楼道里啊啊啊啊啊啊——”最后以一个崩溃的表情结尾。

樱井翔心里一动，手指飞快敲击，回复：“想你”。


End file.
